The man in the moon
by FredForeverFeorge
Summary: How does Cindy feel when her first and only love, Jimmy Neutron dies saving her from a dreadful fate. A song she wrote will tell. ps don't worry, there's more in the coming chapters! Werewolf's honor! I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but this song is 100 my.
1. The man in the moon

Cindy Vortex's POV

I wrote a song for me dear sweet James. Whom had died saving me life. I love you, Jimmy, I truely do.

__

_**The man in the moon**_

**__**

You look at me every day

But you don't really see me

All you see is this mask

That hides my passion

You never knew how much I love you

You may never know

This mask in front of my face

Hides me from you

And yet I see the man in the moon

He watches all that I do

I see the man in the moon

That man in the moon… is you

I never meant to love you

I still don't want to care

I try to keep my heart from throbbing

When you're walking near

How could my best friend

Be so blind to me

I wish I could let you see

But I must keep your eyes closed

Because I fear

I still don't know why

I don't quiet understand why

You know me for just a friend

Still I see the man in the moon

He watches all that I do

I see that man in the moon

That man in the moon… is you

Some day when I grow older

I may start to understand

Why we can't be together

In our own promise land

I don't want to hurt you

And you can't stand to hurt me

So friends we'll just be

But just remember one important thing

I see the man in the moon

And he watches all that I do

I see that man in the moon

That man in the moon…

That man in the moon…

That man in the moon… is… you.

By: Cynthia Aurora Vortex

To Jimmy Neutron, he is truely my love I will never know.


	2. Secrete past

(Ready for the second chapter? This ones going to be short. And here we go.)

**Chapter Two**: **Secrete past**

Cindy PVO

The day started out petty much normal. Well… as normal as Retroville can get, no thanks to a certain Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron. Neutron had a way of turning normal days into action packed, usually not on purpose. Today was one of those days. My best friend, Libby, and I, were enjoying some ice cold Purple Flurps, perfect for a summer's day. School was out, birds were chirping and everything was so peaceful… until Libby's hyper active boyfriend, Sheen, decided to join us, and, of course, guess who tags along, that's right, Carl Wheezer and Jimmy Neutron.

It's not that I hate Jimmy; I just don't like his big, show offy brain! He is much smarter than me, and… I hate that! Okay, I know what you're all thinking; Cindy has a crush. Well, I'm here to tell you… so what! I hate every little thing about him, but I can't help but to be drawn to him. So let's continue;

"Hi, Sheen!" Libby seemed to sing as she greeted him. I wanted to gag. I could never believe that someone like Libby, could ever fall for someone like… HIM!

"Hi babe." Sheen responded, sitting down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. I wish I could block that part out, but how can I when that's all Libby wants to talk about? I looked over at Carl and Jimmy, whom were still standing. Carl was smiling down at the happy couple while Jimmy snarled his nose in disgust. Carl looked over at Jimmy and quickly copied his look, but his eyes were still smiling. In fact, so were Jimmy's.

"What are you staring at, Cindy?" Jimmy asked, obviously he caught me smiling at him.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, my voice didn't sound innocent like I hoped, it sounded… hurtful. Jimmy noticed it too, but before he could retaliate, I did something that I normally wouldn't. "I'm sorry." Jimmy stood in complete shock. Libby, Sheen, Carl, and the rest of the Candy Bar fell silent, and every single mouth fell open. 'oh, crap.' That's all I was thinking. I felt like I was in the spot light in the middle of a spelling bee trying to spell, **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**, with nothing on but a bikini.

I gulped, and finally looked down. Then I heard a laugh, Jimmy. It was a hardy, belly laugh. After a few moments he stopped and lifted up my chin with his index finger. As soon as our eyes met, my heart seemed to melt. He smiled. 'he knows? No he can't know!'

"Who are you? And what have you done with Cindy?" And as the words were leaving his lips, I could feel myself start to smile. Every one chuckled and soon resumed their talking. He released my chin and sat back in a chair next to mine. "I still can't believe you apologized to me." he said, shaking his head. Then he looked at me again.

That smile, those eyes, okay there are some things I like about him. Just thinking about it I could feel my face getting red. I turned away from him.

"Well, sometimes I even surprise myself." I giggled. He seemed to find it funny, because again he let lose another hardy laugh. Then, he pocked me in the side. Of course, I jumped, and that's what he wanted me to do. I turned around to face him. "Stop it, Ji-" but I was cut off. Because, right in front of God and every body, he kissed me.

My eyes were fixed in shock, and his were closed and relaxed. I could feel myself twitching and then as soon as it was there, it was gone. I felt my eyes starting to slowly relax. My heart seemed to tell my brain, 'okay, my turn! You can shut down for now.'

Then, when I was just getting into in, he pulled back. Our lips made a clicking sound, and my brain started up again. As I opened my eyes again, the first thing I saw was Jimmy, smiling. But then my heart started racing again. Nobody was talking. I thought this was it, I am officially dead. But I was wrong. Instead of laughing, I heard… CLAPPING! The entire Candy Bar was clapping!

Sorry that's all I got time for. Thanks you all for the reviews! I love you!

Werewolf's Honor.


End file.
